Forum:About user talk pages
Hi everyone, I just visit Marine's user page, and saw that (s)he left a message on August 16th (4 days ago) to reply one I posted on ... August 10th... we needed 10 days to make a simple A-B-A conversation. I also saw a lot of wiki-related posts that were on user pages, and that everyone couldn't see (the "what's a mini-boss" conversation for example). I think we should use the forum for these kind of conversations, as I see the user talk page more for personal conversations (like the one Eru and Marine are getting on Marine's page), I don't want to see each user page (we're not so much, that's also true) to check if there is some conversation about the wiki there. It's true that there is the "recent activity" page to check for recent discussions, but I think it would be easier if these conversations were held in the forum (one unique place) to refer to it easier later. If it is something "personal" (for example some discussion about an article someone wrote), it may be posted on the user's talk page or by posting a comment on the relevant page ; when discussing something "important" I think it is better to post it in the forum (we can make a new category or something like that if needed) Of course, that's my opinion and you are free to voice your opinion too, I just noticed with the "mini-boss" conversation that we cannot continue to post things like that on users' personal page. Good tl;dr : "Important" wiki matters should be posted in the forum, not on users' page. Thanks :D tama_92 | talk 21:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : While I agree with this, the problem is that not everyone visits the forums and so far, there isn't a way to display which topic was updated recently without sorting through the Recent Updates or going directly to the Forum (not a popular thing it seems). An example of this is your post about the Materials page to move it out of your talk page. When it was on your talk page, it received a good bit of attention (granted it was mostly between you and ProVince), but as soon as it hit the Forum, not much. Granted it has been less than 48hrs, since the last post, and we have only 4 majorly active users. : Your 10 day A-B-A conversation is the reason I believe wikia needs to do an actual PM system. Eru Kami | talk 22:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: That's also true .... maybe it is because the forum isn't mentionned enough : we need to go to Wiki Content, then Community, and then Forum... ::: And we get notifications when we receive a message on our talk page, but only for us (I see it more as a "PM system", in fact.) tama_92 | talk 07:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Only way I can think of promoting them is for someone to daily update the front page with updated forum topics and who edited. ::::I know about the notifications, but as you said, it only pops up if it is on your talk page. That is a more or less an OM and not a PM. Another benefit of a PM system is to have something to constantly notify you of the message. If you close that notification without reading the message, it is not hard to forget about it (I've done it before, but my email has reminded me). Eru Kami | talk 13:19, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ahahaha~ I would admit that I don't check the forum much... Therefore I only respond today ^^;; If there is some soft of forum update list like what Eru Kami has said, yea it would help much. Remember I need to leave a message to everyone to have them respond to Aoi Pandu's forum entry? It's much easier when leaving message message on Tama's user talk page, most likely everyone would notice LOL Marine maiden 02:11, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well, as we don't have access to the source code of the wiki, we can ::::::::*Ask about it on the official wiki and hope for a positive answer ::::::::*Make a link somewhere often visited (front page, materials page ... ?) ::::::::*Make the forum more active so editors come here more often ::::::::I personally think that the 3rd solution is better, if you have ideas ... tama_92 | talk 07:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::We can do custom javascript... I honestly can't think of anything though. This is the first wiki I have ever contributed to, so I really can't come up with anything from past experiences. When I have time, I will look into the Help files and what we can change. Eru Kami | talk 16:14, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::I can't see what javascript can do here, but well maybe there's a solution. tama_92 | talk 17:09, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::-- :::::::::::If coded properly, one could possibly make an AJAX call on load and get who last edited on each board. Granted a few if statements would need to sort through the HTML return, but it is still possible... Eru Kami | talk 02:28, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Me and all my coding stupidity failed to realize the easiest solution *facepalm*. Why not place the Forum table on the front page? Positioning will be an issue, but is still possible. Eru Kami | talk 02:35, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::---- :::::::::::LOL Yep, we can do that. Actually, '''please '''do that. So we'll be able to see if there's any update. Marine maiden 05:36, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Haha, as a "developer" (computer engineering student) I know this feeling ;). You can put it on the sidebar, but I fear that it'll become overloaded if we put too much things on it... tama_92 | talk 08:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::-- :::::::::::Got some drafts. Which one? ::::::::::: Draft1.png Draft2.png :::::::::::I prefer the second one myself. :::::::::::-- :::::::::::I like the 2nd one too, but those on mobile won't be able to see it. tama_92 | talk 16:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::-- :::::::::::Just realized I ordered them wrong (fixed)... Draft2 is the one I prefer (information in the central column). Eru Kami | talk 17:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::---- :::::::::::I prefer the first draft. Honestly speaking the forum is more for editors to view rather than visitors. I mean it's nice if we can get people talking but I don't think that'll happen soon. Most gamers are lurkers after all :p Except if we open up a Q&A forum so people can post question (but sincerely I find that troublesome and no, we're not help desk!). I don't think it's wise to prolong the central column. Marine maiden 01:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::---- :::::::::::I have an idea, :::::::::::Why don't we make the slideshow the featured article? :::::::::::We just need to change the pictures that would fit for those featured ones and instead of the featured article putting in the upper/central right of the main page, We should put there the forums. :::::::::::ProVince 14:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::-- :::::::::::That could work. Problem is that the slideshow could become a little crowded. Eru Kami | talk 16:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::-- :::::::::::I think that could fit in 4-5 images, we can try it tama_92 | talk 21:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::----- :::::::::::I don't get it? Are just going to put links to the forum there or the slideshow can hold tables? @_@ Marine maiden 03:50, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::----- :::::::::::The plan is to move the the featured article section to the slideshow and replace it with the forum table. Someone take care this. I need to work on other projects. Eru Kami | talk 04:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I could do it, I just need the featured articles (or I'll just look what's inside that picture). ProVince 05:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wait, I don't know what templates to use because I've never used them before, I could only do the slideshow featured articles. ProVince 07:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) : The "featured articles" are present in the menu on top of the pages (Locations/Items/Quests), just add some catchy phrase and I think that should be enough. As for the forum list, I can do it, as I made the basic template for the home page (it just switching to "source mode" and copying the code from the Forum main page where it fits tama_92 | talk 19:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for having edited the slideshow, I don't think we need to keep the "Featured articles" header though (Wow, this page is getting a little long :D) tama_92 | talk 21:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC)